finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Lapman
Dennis Lapman is a survivor of the North Bay Bridge collapse in Final Destination 5. He works as a boss at the Presage Paper and barely cared much for his coworkers. Dennis is the fourth survivor to die. Biography Dennis was resided in New York. He is insensitive, abrasive and barely cruel. He is particularly cared to the coworkers. He works as a boss of the sales division of Presage Paper's local office. He accompanied with the coworkers for their retreat. Final Destination 5 Dennis is first seen needing his employees ready to go on the corporate retreat. When the bus the coworkers are on is on the North Bay Bridge, Sam, one of the employees, has a premonition of the bridge falling apart and manages to get some of his coworkers as well as Dennis off the bridge. Dennis later made a speech at the memorial of those who did not survive the incident. On the other hand, Lapman, who doesn't seem to care much about his employees, kept in contact with Agent Jim Block to monitor violent or suspicious behavior from his employees after the bridge collapse. As Peter told Dennis about the deaths of Isaac and Olivia, Dennis couldn't believe it as he thought Isaac was already dead and showed no concern or sorrow for Olivia's demise. At one point though, Dennis shows a bit of a struggle in losing some of his employees. When he is on the phone with an executive he replies that one person would send the executive the papers. But, the executive reminds Dennis of that person's death. The executive asks Dennis if he wants someone to fly in to help out around the office, Dennis declines. After the call Dennis lays his head down on his desk in frustration. 'Death' When Nathan Sears called Roy away from his station to discuss a hateful note left on his time card, Roy set down a large wrench near a machine with a rapidly spinning belt. After Roy's accidental death, Dennis came into the factory to investigate and encounters Nathan, Sam, Peter, and Molly. As Sam tries to figure out who is next to die, the vibrations from the machine eventually knocked the wrench into the rapidly spinning belt, projecting it at Dennis's face in a flash. The wrench was shot horizontally, penetrating his head in front of the survivors. Signs/Clues thumb|300px|right|Dennis's Death *Dennis says that it's usually the factory workers who get laid off. He died in the factory. *Also, he tries to solve/fix several issues by contacting Agent Block. He dies by the wrench that is meant to fix things. * Peter says that Dennis could be the next person to die, this was after Nathan was skipped so it was Dennis's turn. * The wrench flew very close to Nathan's head; any closer and it would have been Nathan killed by it. The fact that it killed Dennis instead lends credence to the theory pertaining to the nature of being skipped from Death's list. Trivia * Dennis's death is rather similar to the demise of Billy Hitchcock. However, Billy is killed when he is decapitated from the jaw up from a piece of shrapnel while Dennis dies when the wrench penetrates his head. Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Penetrated